


Fading Flowers

by CouldntCareCrown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), sleepybois inc
Genre: Anxiety, Flowers, Gen, Grief, Loss, Sleepybois family, dealingwithloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntCareCrown/pseuds/CouldntCareCrown
Summary: How does one deal with the death of a loved one?Is there even a way to completely forget?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fading Flowers

The branches above him were intertwined in a tight hug of wood and leaves, only letting through small streaks of sunlight. The beames were not strong enough to reach the ground but their light gave the woodland a bittersweet deep green glow. Striding through the undergrowth without damaging it too much was a tedious task. Ever so often he took a quick glance back, pleased to see the mix of fronds, tendrils, and long grass close up behind him as if he never passed through.

Untouched. That’s what he wanted this place to be. Undiscovered and tranquil.

The only sounds audible were the ever so slightly intensifying whisper of the ocean, the dissatisfied howling of the wind prevented from flowing free, and him brushing petite flowers into his cloak he held like an apron. The crimson fabric was almost spilling over with the light, white and golden petals that seemed to rain from the sky when the gust picked up.

It was a gift for him. He knew the love Will had for blossoms well but was also aware of his dislike in what he called “hurting them.”

 _Flowers are meant to gleam_.- he had always said.- _Don’t kill them for your pleasure._

Clutching his collection, he reached out and tore a single flower flourishing in heart-aching ivory, murmuring a quiet apology, making sure to leave the smallest scar on the bush possible. Holding his collection close he pushed the last branches out of the way, stepping out of the glow, onto the cliff. The red-orange rays of the setting sun hurt his eyes. The salty breeze of the ocean wind tasted like tears on his tongue. A magnificent sight of the cold dusty cliff stretching out towards the clouds, drenched in tangerine made it hard to breathe.

He wandered towards the edge, staring down into the abyss of water and rock. The seas were rough, waves fighting their eternal battle with the foundation of the cliff, but the Road of the Sun was clearly visible, starting from the bottom of the rock and stretching to where the setting sun touched the horizon. For a split second, it seemed like a figure was walking on the Road, unbothered by the wind holding onto his hair and clothes.

Clutching the wildflower close to his chest with one hand, he let go of his cape, letting the wind rob him of the petals. The sight of thousands of angels dancing in the air, swirling towards their watery grave, planted a small smile on his lips. For a split second, it seemed like the figure walking on the Road had stopped to admire the view.

  
Squeezing his eyes shut, he turned away, strolling through the tall grass. The sunbeam reflected off the stone he was looking for, lighting up even further as he removed the undergrowth covering it. It seemed to be unaffected by the passing of time. Just like his memories.

> _Night shall fold you in her soft wings until we meet once more. Our Beloved Will Rise Again_

He forced his fingers to open. The flower fell onto the headstone, slowly, as if a hand was guiding it on his way down. He swallowed back a sob, forcing it to never leave his lung. Falling on his knees, he pressed his palm on the chill stone, the petals of the pale flower slightly caressing his little finger in the setting breeze.

The jagged edges of a barely healed scar were almost invisible under the labyrinth of florets, leaves, and coils spreading across his knuckles, covering his slender fingers, and even encircling his wrist. The drawing was faint and frayed and even smudgy in places, but there was no denying the emotions and intricacy residing in it. Just staring at it, it felt like his heart was caught in a bear trap.

Lowering his head, he touched his forehead against the cold rock.

- _I kept my promise_. _I didn't touch a weapon._ \- he whispered, tears burning his throat like a volcano ready to erupt. - _But no matter how hard I tried, they are fading away_.

Curling up in the grass, illuminated by the last beams of the dying sun, he pressed his hands onto his heart as if the pressure could keep him from falling apart completely.

**_Please draw them back._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows what I mean by all this  
> Up for interpretation


End file.
